


Are These The Men With Which I Am To Defend America?

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Punches Trump In The Face, Fuck This, M/M, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Steve Rogers knows the signs. It starts off quiet, it starts off with thunderous applause. If he gets to punch Hitler, he gets to punch other fascists too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I need to VENT and this is how I chose to do it. 
> 
> For those of you who need it.
> 
> Nov. 16 EDIT: Thank you for all of the comments and love! If any of you need support or just someone who will listen, my tumblr is in my profile.

* * *

**-July 19, 2016-**

Steve watches in open-mouthed astonishment as Trump is declared the Republican candidate. 

**-September 4, 2016-**

He watches as this man screams about racism, xenophobia, misogyny and hate for minorities to the point that Steve has to turn off the TV. 

He paces in Wakanda and sends in his absentee ballot for Clinton. 

**-November 9, 2016-**

He debates with himself for all of thirty seconds about leaving Wakanda's shelter to go punch the orange peel. 

Bucky is thawed at this point and insists Steve goes. 

He wants to help with the punching. 

Sam is already strapping on his wings. 

Wanda's eyes are burning a fierce red and her hands are curled into fists. 

Steve is about to ask T'Challa whether or not he can borrow a plane when he sees the monarch in full gear and a plane already going. 

Tony sent him the shield in September and agreed to meet him in gear if the bastard wins.

* * *

Steve parachutes in and punches Trump clear across the stage. 

"I'm calling for a Revolution! I want us to go back to our roots and overthrow a tyrannical government. I'll be behind you every step of the way." Steve says as he marches off the stage. 

"Wait, one more thing," Steve says. "Sam, you've been with me through thick and thin. Would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

"Hells yeah." Sam lands and kisses Steve in front of the entire Republican side. 

"Bucky, would you like a kiss too?" Steve asks. 

His best friend shrugs, dips Steve like that iconic photo of the nurse and the sailor and gives him tongue. 

Bucky does a back-flip from the stage with his middle fingers up after they kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted.


End file.
